1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a removable tray for carrying an electronic device, such as a hard disk drive or an optical disk drive, and pertains particularly to a removable tray that is vibration-resistant.
2. Related Prior Art
To provide vibration and shock resistance, some traditional trays are equipped with a number of elastic metal sheets on opposite side walls thereof to abut against the electronic device. However, the result in vibration resistance is merely adequate.
Also, a conventional shock absorption structure is disposed in between a fan and a computer casing and includes a screw and a shock-proof washer mounted around the screw. The washer has an I-shaped cross section. By virtue of the washer, the transfer of vibration from the fan to the casing can be reduced or eliminated. However, the shock absorption structure is securely screwed onto the casing and is irremovable.
Another shock absorption device equipped in a hard disk tray is disclosed. In that hard disk tray, a number of L-shaped plates are employed and mounted on inner walls of a tray body of the hard disk tray. The L-shaped plates are arranged in a lower position for upholding a hard disk drive. Moreover, a number of elastic shock-proof washers and screws are included in the hard disk tray and disposed on the L-shaped plates. The screws are passed through the washers and used to fasten the L-shaped plates onto the hard disk drive. As such, however, the vibration resistance is relatively poor since vibration can be easily transferred from the tray body to the hard disk drive via the L-shaped plates and the screws.